createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Enstorrimir
Created by u/KazBodnar GEOGRAPHY The geologic features are mostly mountains and temperate rainforests, though there are valleys in the mountains in which cities are built, similar to Rivendell in Lord of the Rings. The mountains are abundant in iron, as well as precious metals such as silver, gold, and arhainium. BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY The citizens of Ênstorrimir are elves. They can grow up to 6'7" tall, and fully grown weigh 50-55 lbs. Their skin tone is white and their hair is silver-white. Men and women both grow their hair long and braid it. They have pointed, leaf-shaped ears. Their eye color is gray. Elves are exceptional at archery and Ênstorrim swords and bows are some of the finest of the kind. Elves can draw power from nature to be faster and have quicker reflexes. They are very respectful of nature and only harm it if in dire need. This is why elves are known to be one with nature. Elves are immortal except that they can die an unnatural death (for example in combat or of a disease). HISTORY Little is known about the ancient history of the Ênstorrims, but there is decent information about how they came to be. Legend says that their gods, the V'ârhanna, came to the island and deemed it suitable for life, because one of the V'ârhanna, Âqalanne, wanted there to be reflections of himself, called B'alaßeno, which means "reflections." These "B'alaßeno" were elves. The elves first were clueless about what to do, but they eventually started killing the animals that lived there (for food) and eating the plants (for food). Originally they were nomadic tribes, so they started to explore. The elves that got to the coast settled down and started founding cities and began the government. The elves that got to the mountains crossed them until they found beautiful, green valleys, and founded cities like Anantor and Ilmani. When they had invented boats, some elves sailed to find new lands but landed on beaches of other countries, so they decided to stay on the island and develop. They founded cities and divided the country into 18 provinces. The capital is Torin, and there the government developed. SOCIETY The government type is a constitutional monarchy. When the monarch dies, his/her eldest son becomes king. If there are no sons, or the eldest son is not at least 35 years old, the eldest daughter becomes queen. If there are no suitable monarchs-to-be, then the current queen becomes the monarch. Unlike a government such as the United Kingdom's, the monarch has full power, except they have to follow the rules of the Constitution. There is also an official law-book, and there are set punishments if those laws are broken. Punishments exclude torture and death, and cruel/unusual punishments. The monarch may change any of the laws/punishments, as well as add new ones, but the change(s) must be voted on by the general population. Generally, workers such as farmers get paid more than businessmen because they do more work. The social class pyramid is as follows: Highest class: monarch Very high class: CEOs, CFOs Upper class: farmers Middle class: builders, soldiers Lower middle class: gardeners, painters, teachers, housecleaners, mailmen, cooks/chefs, cashiers, carpenters, metalworkers, etc. Lower class: Businessmen, overseers, judges, boat captains, etc. Ênstorrims are very friendly and try to make allies with other nations and races. CULTURE Clothing Silken robes, generally white, green, or earth-tone, for men. Silken dresses, usually white, for women. Leather shirts and vests, green kilts for male and female soldiers. Generally, all clothing is comfortable and dynamic, with at least 2 pockets. Religion Pantheon: name, god/goddess, of.... Acalane, god, elves, other sentient beings (humans, dwarves, etc.). Numartecan, god, the sea, water. Manahena, goddess, animals, nirvesa (dragon-like creatures with wings and snaking bodies, with very long tails and two legs). Sonomahar, goddess, mountains, snow, ice, the moon. Lictana, god, weather, lightning, the sun. Celtizha, goddess, music, sound. Manaharte, god, the monarch, law/order, working. Food The elves have a strictly vegetarian diet. They grow green food, as well as wheat and rice, and fruits/berries like apples, strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, and figs. They import food such as carrots, cheese, beans, and nuts. Music The elves are a very musical race. They play in major, minor, and pentatonic keys. The elves are known for beautiful, flowing music, and play music similar to Celtic music. They start to learn to play music as young as age 3. Instruments they play include the harp, lute, lyre, zither, violin, flute, pan flute, tin whistle, and the Aruhoro (a stringed/wind instrument in which the player blows into the hole at the top and fingers on a string that the air vibrates at the bottom, creating a sound like a clarinet combined with a sitar, which has a nice sound). Customs It is polite to interrupt a sentence in the same way as you do in Japanese, which, in Japanese, is called aizuchi. It is also polite to gift guests slices of bread when they walk in your door. It is respectful to thank the gods for things. OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC Every elf can do magic and cast spells, so elves who can't do magic are considered "unblessed", and through proper spiritual training the "unblessed" can become "blessed" and learn magic. Elves draw magic from nature and use it to help nature and other animals/sentient beings. The elves can cast spells to make plants grow, to call animals, and to heal animals. The elves, because of their magic abilities, are respected by other countries. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS Exports bows, swords, arrows, chain mail, stone, marble, iron, gold, silver, arhainium. Imports wood (because they dont want to harm nature), carrots, cheese, beans, nuts, non-green food. Posts: Ênstorrimir Claim The Timonograph First Official Cartographer’s Meeting